Et Maintenant
by cealya potter
Summary: c'est un harry /ginny il y a beaucoup de revelation du tom 7 alors ce qui n'ont pas encore lut les reliques le lisent avant ma fic bien quelle est différente des reliques merci


Voici une version personnel du Tom 7 j'espère que vous aimerais autant que mes autres fanfic je dévoile beaucoup de chose et je conseil a ce qui n'ont pas lus Harry Potter Et Le Prince De Sang-mêlé de ne pas lire ma fic avant le livre.

Comme vous vous en doutez les personnages de ma fanfic appartiennent à J K Rowling

Titre: ET Maintenant 

Bonne lecture

Le mariage C H 1

C'était l'été le jeune homme connus sous le nom de Harry Potter allait bientôt devenir adulte pour le monde magique, aujourd'hui il était invité au mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour

Alors qu'il y a un mois a peine un grand malheur c'était produit pour le jeune homme son mentor le célèbre Albus Dumbledore avait était assassiné sous ses yeux par le Prince de Sang- Mêlé.

Donc pour l'occasion des célébrations des fiançailles d'un des frères aînés de Ron il est depuis une semaine au terrier tout le jardin avait était décoré pour ce jour 

Harry venait de finir de se préparer ils s'observait dans la glace et il s'aperçut qu'il avait grandis il devait bien mesuré au moins 1 m 80 a présent puis il se mit à observait sa tenue qui se composait d'une chemise blanche et d'une robe de sorcier verte émeraude comme ses yeux et des chaussure de ville noir quand une jeune femme entra sans frapper.

– Thonks! S'exclama Harry qui las regardais avec surprise celle-ci releva la tête vers lui. 

Puis elle le scruta avec une lueur dans les yeux appréciative avec et avec insistance c'était mis a le détaillait de la tête au pied celui-ci gêner était devenus tous rouge.

– Eh ben Harry cette tenu te vas particulièrement bien tu es très mignon! Dit la jeune femme qui cette fois avait pris une couleur de cheveux normale elle était brune friser et portée une robe de couleur or

– Merci! Réussis à bafouillais pitoyablement Harry au moment de sortir, de la pièce laissant Thonks.

Il descendit les escaliers et tomba sur qui oh non malheur la marier, les demoiselles d'honneur enfin non pas toutes il en manquer deux, par contre les mères des futur marier se trouvait bien ici (pov Harry) aussitôt Molly Weasley s'approcha le détaillant puis lui une remarque sur son col de chemise qui selon elle avait était mal mis donc lui remit sans plus de cérémonie.

– Harry mon chéris tu es très élégant! Harry rougissant à nouveau sous les paroles de madame Weasley, Angelina Johnson lui souriait moqueusement alors que Gabrielle Delacour lui souriait timidement.

– Oh tu es bien Arry! Fleur ne savait toujours pas dire son prénom correctement

La plus jeune des Weasley ainsi que Hermione surgissent devant lui avec un sourire aux lèvres

– Je suis d'accord tu es a croquer! Dit Ginny alors quelle venait de se plonger dans les émeraudes de celui-ci en lui faisant un sourire charmeur il rougissais a nouveau puis s'était reprit rapidement.

Bon je vous laisse je vais voir du cotés de Bill!Avant de partir de la pièce Harry vus Hermione qui chuchota un mot aux oreilles de la rousse, les yeux de celle-ci ce sont mis brillait de mille étoile

Qu'es ce que hermy a pus murmurer a gin C'était demandé le jeune homme brun a lunette puis tout en secouant la tête était partis

Harry sortis d'un pas rapide de la pièce car il avait une furieuse envie d'allait embrasser Ginevra, il était troubler le lion qui l'habité a ce moment avait poussé un rugissement de mécontentement

Il partit rejoindre Remus, Mr Delacour, Bill, Arthur Weasley, Ron, Charly, Fred, Georges, Percy n'était pas là car il n'as pas était inviter Harry soupiré et se dis que peut être qu'un jours il se rendrait contre que il avait commis, une énorme bêtise son meilleur ami le tirais de ses pensé pas très joyeuse

- Es ce que elles sont prêtes!Se mit à Grogné le meilleur ami de Harry Potter j'ai nommer Ronald Weasley 

Celui-ci avait ricané de la réaction de son presque frère et mais quand il c'était reçu un regard noir de celui-ci il as cessait immédiatement et s'était mis a réfléchir (oui ça lui arrive de tant en tant)

-La terre appelle Harry Potter! Cria presque le roux aux survivant 

Hein eh oui! Dit il venait de sortir de sa cogitation

– Parfait parfait!Disait le père de Ron 

Je peux allez voir Fleur! Disait à nouveau Bill (william) plein d'espoir

Arthur, Fred, Georges, Ron, Harry – Non! Depuis ce matin Bill avait demandé une dizaine de fois à voir sa future femme

– Bon d'accord je me disais cas force de demandé vous alliez cédées! Bill Avait d'un petit rire (ses cheveux long coiffés en catogan pauvre Molly)

– Bill ouf faite je ne t'ai pas dit mais je suis content que tu devienne mon gendre et appel moi Jonathan! Dit il avec un grand sourire

– Merci Jonathan! Avait répondu le futur marier

Du couloir surgis Ginny bien décidé elle s'approcha de Harry et lui fit comprendre de la suivre c'est ce qu'il fit suivit des regard inquisiteur des jumeaux, Ron, Bill, Charly 

– Pourquoi Ginny veut elle parlée à Harry? Dit Fred en regardant son frère jumeau

– Ben vous n'êtes pas aux courant! Heureusement pour Ginny et Harry la brune de gryffondor entendu la conversation, elle lui coupa la parole.

Ronald se sont leurs affaires tu n'as pas le droit de t'en mêler viens je veux te parlé! Quand Ron vit Hermione maquillée coiffé à la perfection vêtu de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement.

-Eh oui oui je te suis! Dit il sens perdre de temps

Allez Rony qu'est ce que tu attend à la fin! Dit Fred moqueur

– Je dirais même plus mon Fred as tu tous se qu'il faut Rony! Cette les fois jumeaux avaient réussis a le faire rougir 

Hermione les avait ignoré superbement et attrapée le bras de Ron qu'il las suivait sans ronchonner. (Miracle!) 

– Mais je suis comme même curieux de savoir de quoi Ginny veut parlée à Harry! Lupin s'était mit à ricaner.

– Cela ne vous regarde pas compris laissez les vous serez mis au courant tôt ou tard!Dit Arthur Weasley

Pendant ce temps dehors Harry et Ginny s'était assis l'un accoté de l'autre attendant de savoir qui vas parlé le premier (Qui es ce a vôtre avis qui vas parlé en premier)

Voila c'est la fin non je rigole non pas la pommes ça fait mal aïe non pas les œuf pourris non plus beurk ça pue

Bon d'accord encore un petit morceau alors

– Ginny excuse moi je suis vraiment idiot parfois es ce que tu veux toujours de moi!avait il dis alors que son cœur battait a tout rompre contre ses cottes 

Pour toutes réponse la rousse s'était rapprochée du brun et lui avait saisit la main se rapprochant de son visage ou elle venait de déposée ses lèvres sur les siennes et les retirée et elle lui dit.

– Je t'aime Harry Potter et rien ne pourras changé cela je ne t'en veux pas! Dit Ginny et l'embrasse a nouveau 

Bon cette fois c'est la fin du Chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il vous plait laissez moi des review s'il vous plait merci kiss 


End file.
